


we love making (whispers)

by pally (palliris)



Series: do you feel it? [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Finally, GUYS, Grinding, M/M, Slow Sex, Voyeurism, actual sex, holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palliris/pseuds/pally
Summary: Steve loves breaking Billy apart; loves being torn apart, himself.





	we love making (whispers)

**Author's Note:**

> YAH SO GENERAL CONSENSUS ON YESTERDAY'S VOTE WAS: "p0rn, but we'll love whatever u do" so this is what yall get. sin sunday. 
> 
> but yeah okay so i love them going at it and goin real hard and shit but also. imagine----> slow fucking. yeah. here u go. fucking SAPPY SHIT, OKAY
> 
> (also to answer my own question from a few fics back about the whole "in show they wear too tight jeans that u can literally see their dicks thru" oh my g o d they literally had to go thru more than one pair of jeans inorder to make them as tight to billys ass as possible, fucking christ,)

The first time Steve and Billy fuck, that’s all that it is; fucking. They had been egging each other on all day, from the first morning shove to the petty words in the shower stalls to the careless taunts in the hallways to the first punch in the back lot of the high school-

Steve doesn’t know how that devolved into blood into kissing into grinding into Steve bending Billy over and fingering him against the wall, but it  _ did, _ and now they are somehow here. 

In which  _ here _ is Steve’s family vacation home; somewhere he had once had fantasies about bringing Nancy up to and that have now since faded. If he tries hard enough he can just catch a phantom glimpse of his far away dreams, but it’s quick and fades away without even trying. The rented space is nice and furnished well, and the beds are fucking huge. 

The last bit is something Steve’s thankful for, because that means he and Billy can both sleep in the same room without it seeming too weird to his parents. They’re out at the dock, perched on fold-out, plastic chairs and sipping margaritas while Steve gets his room (and really, the whole entire house) to himself. And, well. Billy. 

Who is, ah-

Currently laid out on the bed, all relaxed and a small smirk on his face as he preps himself. It’s intoxicating, more so than smoking or drinking ever could do for him, to watch Billy. Steve’s not allowed to touch himself- hasn’t been allowed to touch Billy- and he’s getting quite antsy. 

Watching Billy fuck himself on his fingers, slow and easy to get a good stretch, is fucking  _ amazing. _ His tight pants are bunched around his ankles, and his shirt had been thrown off into one of the corners of the room. Light filters in through the windows, blinds partly drawn to let Steve really take in the sight of his partner. 

Light bounces off of Billy’s sweaty abs and the swell of his cheek, hair swept back up behind him on the pillow. He looks like some sex god, all bright eyes and fair skin and red cheeks. Billy keeps biting his lip, and every time he does it he looks down at where Steve’s perched on the end of the bed, hovering and willing his cock not to bust through his jeans. 

When Steve really doesn’t know if he can take standing up, he sits down on the edge of the bed. It presses down under his weight, and Steve feels like he’s about to explode so he doesn’t care when he reaches up and tugs his t-shirt. 

Billy isn’t loud, not right now, so all he can hear is a bit of labored breathing and an occasional murmur of Steve’s name. Every time he says it, it sends an electric jolt straight to his pants. 

Steve watches Billy’s pearly teeth clutch his bottom lip, watches the sweat trickle down his forehead, watches him slowly work in a third finger, the light fluttering of Billy’s eyelids, the flush of his cheeks, the tensing of his calf muscles, Billy’s  _ everything- _

_ “Fuck, _ Billy,” Steve starts, barely above a breathy whisper. His hands twitch against the mattress comforter. “If I can’t fuck you in the next half hour I might cream my fuckin’ pants.” 

Billy makes a low, deep groan at that, and it startles a twitch out of Steve’s dick. It practically feels like he’s going to bust through his pants at this rate. 

“Only half an hour? That how long you’ll last, Steve?” Billy asks, choking off around a small gasp as he clenches his eyelids shut. Steve thinks that Billy might not even last half that long, because his hands stutter inside of ass.  _ “Damn.” _

Billy still hasn’t touched his own prick, though. It’s leaking onto his stomach, white pearly essence falling from the tip like tears. Steve so desperately wants to go down and lick it all off; take it all away then make Billy a mess again, but by his own hands. 

There’s something so distinctly pleasurable about watching Billy get off by himself to his own hands, though, and Steve isn’t complaining about the view. He sort of wants to capture this moment in his mind, because he knows it won’t happen often. Even with other girls he had never had the chance to even  _ want _ something like this, so seeing it happen- seeing Billy take initiative to do it without Steve’s prompting- takes his breath away. 

Steve’s not a really kinky person, really. Never wanted to go out and buy porn mags or experiment when he had someone willing, someone he knew how to take care of before anything else. 

With Billy, it’s a wholly new experience, every single time. Sure, yeah, they do the usual prep-and-fuck for the most part, but each time there’s a new plane of Billy’s body to learn, something to take in and  _ know,  _ and Steve fucking loves it. 

(Loves  _ Billy-) _

_ “God,”  _ Steve moans, and can’t quite help himself from humping into his jeans for a second at his line of thought. They’re both so young; have so much time to explore themselves, but Steve can’t help but want to look at this scene displayed before him, forever and ever until time stops and they still continue on. “Billy.”

Billy just looks at him for a moment, before chewing on his stupid lip again and giving him a small nod. He withdraws his hands from himself, reaching over and grabbing some of the tissues to wipe the stickiness off. Stealing the lube off the side of the bed, Billy chucks it at Steve. 

Stepping back to shimmy out of his pants and underwear, he lets out a small hiss as his cock finally bobs out, free at last. Billy must do the same, because when he looks back up, the pants are gone from Billy’s ankles. Steve clambers back onto the bed and makes his way over to Billy. 

They haven’t used condoms, not since they both got tested. It was fucking embarrassing, but worth it for the feeling that Steve gets as he pushes his lube-slicked prick deep, deep into Billy. 

(At first he had tried to tell himself that it was more about the warmth and slickness his cock felt that made it so good, but by now he’ll admit that most of it is because of how fucking close they feel when they’re like that, embracing each other from head to toe.) 

“Steve,” Billy murmurs, and he’s grabbing at Steve’s wrists where they are planted on either side of Billy’s neck. 

Scooting forward and letting his thighs brace against Billy’s ass, ball-deep inside of him, Steve takes his hands away and lifts Billy’s legs up. They cling around his waist and pull him impossibly tighter. 

Then he pitches forward, gripping Billy’s hands in his own before his partner is turning his palms over, linking their fingers together. Hunched over Billy like this, faces so close their breaths intermingle in the small space and the musky scent of teenage boy filling the air, Steve feels so fucking complete. 

Steve stays there for a while, just staring into Billy’s eyes and grinding his cock inside his ass. He feels so damn deep inside Billy, and he takes his time working up the arousal around them until it seems to literally permeate the air. 

_ “Fuck, _ babe,” Billy gasps out when Steve finally pulls back out and eases back in, nice and steady and fucking  _ slow. _ God, Steve just wants to stay like this the whole entire afternoon. 

And the best thing is, they fucking  _ can,  _ so Steve fucking  _ will. _

Steve lets their foreheads line up together, and his eyes close but he can still feel Billy’s gaze on him, hot and heady. He keeps his pace, easing in and out of Billy with a slow grind that makes him want to cry. 

Billy’s face is still deep and red, and Steve lets himself tilt his chin down for a kiss. It’s just as soft and sultry as the rest of their bodies, pressing and pushing together perfectly. Steve’s body was made for Billy’s, just as Billy’s was made for his. 

There’s a moment where he pushes back in, same as the other times except not, because Billy exhales into their kiss, goes even more pliant. The slight tilt of his voice against Steve’s mouth practically drips with pleasure, even despite how quiet they both are. 

It’s not even a parents in close proximity thing; the two of them just naturally tend to err on the side of silence. But despite how that had seemed in the beginning, it makes everything sound so fucking  _ loud.  _ Steve’s breathy moans sound like a stampede of elephants, the near-silent grind of his front against Billy’s back a harsh clap. When Billy moans, it can’t be anything above a loud whisper. 

To Steve’s ears, it sounds like fucking music. 

He takes his time, breaking Billy apart and putting him back together again, because it’s not just Billy. Steve also lets the experience wash over him; lets his body and mind and heart and soul shatter, just a bit, and reform in Billy’s liking. When Steve finally takes one of his hands away to cradle Billy’s face, his partner goes down, down, down, reaches until he’s grasping his own cock. 

“Fuck yeah,” Steve says, enamoured and fucking filling with intense lust. Billy just laughs at him, spreading his thumb over the tip of his dick as his insides clench around Steve. “Fuck  _ yeah.” _

Things go quicker, after that. Billy pumps his prick, breath hitching more and more until he’s practically gasping every other breath. Little jolts of pleasure rush down Steve’s spine through his dick, climbing up from his toes to the tip of his nose. 

Billy looks straight into steve’s eyes as he cums, pupils blown wide and cheeks pink and hair plastered to his forehead, sweat and a little bit of drool dribbling down his cheek. 

“You look so fucking perfect,” Steve says right before he does it, and all Billy can say is a chanting moan of, “Steve, Steve,  _ Steve-”  _ and then he’s cumming, painting the area between them and god, he’s so fucking silent through the whole thing, but his eyes are  _ screaming.  _

He works Billy through it; keeps their foreheads touching and their eyes locked and lets his hips grind mercilessly into Billy’s prostate, milking him for all he has in his red, aching cock. The whole entire thing makes Steve feel fucking drenched in arousal, so much that he has to still inside of Billy once his partner is done with his orgasm. 

Looking down at the spot where they are connected and withdrawing his prick, Steve releases Billy from his grip and sits up. Steve remains there, looking down at Billy- whose legs are still wrapped around his waist, keeping them pressed together- catching his breath. 

Steve’s already fucking gone by the time Billy manages to push himself up, hair sticking out funnily and mouth set in a small smile. Billy puts his arms around Steve’s waist and mouths at his neck, letting Steve slowly rut against his front.

The slick of his cock and cum on Billy’s stomach makes for the perfect lube, so it doesn’t take Steve long to really work himself up. 

“C’mon, Steve,” Billy whispers into his ear as Steve maneuvers himself onto Billy’s lap for better access. His tongue teases over the shell of his ear, biting it lightly and chuckling lowly at Steve’s responding shiver. “Workin’ so good for me, babe.” 

“Fucking-  _ hell,”  _ Steve curses, letting go of a strong groan that’s been working it’s way up his throat. Billy just noses back into his neck, rubbing circles along his nipples and chest. “Oh god, Billy-” 

Steve feels himself moan, long and hard, as if from a distance. He’s aware of himself giving way for a world-shaking orgasm, the whole entire thing coursing through him like a fucking earthquake. His body seems to shake and shiver with an intensity that leaves his mind blank and gaze so, so far away, but he’s so fucking grounded by Billy’s lips on his skin at the same time as an orgasm so good it practically hurts rips through his entire body. 

Pleasure comes hard, but oh so goddamn easy, and it’s the best thing Steve knows to keep himself based in reality. 

_ “Fuck, _ I love you,”  Steve whimpers into Billy’s hair. The other boy seems to stop for a split second, before relaxing into Steve like putty. “So goddamn much, Billy.” 

And Billy doesn’t say it back right away, but that’s fine, because he shows it in other ways besides words. Shows it when he lets Steve catch his breath against Billy’s chest, then gets up and grabs a spare towel to dry them both off with. Shows it when he manhandles Steve to the adjoined bathroom and into the shower like  _ he’s  _ the one who just got fucked. Shows it when he dresses them both, just in time for when Steve’s parents get back in to start a barbeque. 

(Shows it later, when the moon is high in the sky and the stars have come out to play and a light dances in Billy’s eyes and he says it back, whispers  _ I love you _ tenderly into Steve’s naked shoulder, both of them twisted and twined around each other face to face and completely, wholeheartedly in love.)


End file.
